Diez pasos para enamorar a un palo
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Francis empieza a sentirse extraño en compañía de su mejor amigo Slim, el insecto palo. Por lo que, acudiendo ante Gypsy, admite -aunque muy forzado y aún con dudas asaltándolo- que probablemente él le gusta. Ahora, deberá pasar por un sinfín de situaciones bochornosas que dejarán su orgullo por el suelo, sólo porque esa escoba con ojos es especial para él. Más que su amigo, ¿o no?


_**Disclaimer: Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura (o en su título original, "A Bug's life") no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Walt Disney Pictures y Pixar Animation Studios. Yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro, tan sólo por diversión.**_

_**¡Hola! No sé si alguien llegue a leer esto –pues es un fandom donde al parecer no hay escritos en español- pero si alguien lo lee, ¡gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic! Es el primero que escribo de Bichos, película que me encanta, y creo que también es el primero en español. Creo, si me equivoco, favor de avisarme.**_

_**¡Espero lo disfruten!**_

* * *

_**Diez pasos para enamorar a un palo**_

_**Admitirlo.**_

-Gypsy… Gypsy… ¡Gypsy! –vociferó Francis, claramente desesperado e irritado porque la mariposa se miraba en el espejo sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

Antes de que la mariquita empezara a alborotar su camerino –que consistía en una caja de comida china en donde ella y su esposo Manny, una mantis religiosa, se hospedaban antes, durante y al final de cada función –. Su marido había salido a preguntar a P.T. algunas cosas, por lo que ella aprovechaba para admirarse en el espejo antes de salir al escenario.

-¿Qué sucede, Francis? –cuestionó amablemente, sobresaltando al aludido, quien de pronto se mostró algo abochornado.

-Quería… preguntarte…- tragó saliva, invadido por un nerviosismo que él consideraba ridículo e irracional. La mariposa se mantenía en silencio, cosa que no conseguía relajar a la mariquita, sino que al contrario; lo avergonzaba aún más. -¿C-Cómo… cómo se enamoraron tú y Manny?

El silencio se esparció por la pequeña estancia improvisada en cuanto terminó de formular la pregunta. Cuando se dijo a sí mismo de que esa había sido una pésima idea, de que debía alejarse lo más rápido posible antes de que alguien escuchara y sacara conclusiones erróneas –Manny podía ser muy celoso ante la mínima provocación- pero no pudo huir a tiempo. Porque entonces, Gypsy aleteó excitada mientras una enorme sonrisa, sin malicia, nacía en su rostro.

-¡Oh, Francis! –exclamó y estrechó entre sus brazos el redondo cuerpo de su amigo. Ante el efusivo apretón, él lanzó un chillido mientras algo en él hacía _crack_, pero la mariposa parecía no notarlo pues continuó girando e impulsándose con sus alas. Como si hubiera recibido la noticia más hermosa de todas.

La mariquita se maldijo una y otra vez, convenciéndose de que todo era innecesario. Intentó mantener la postura, engañándose con que no estaba ahí porque de repente le asaltaran dudas de índole romántica al sentirse _comprometedora_y _extraña__mente _cómodo en presencia de su amigo Slim*, el insecto palo con el que hacía su rutina de payasos.

Cuando sintió que vomitaría los sorbos de agua que había tomado en un bar cercano de donde se habían instalado, logró conseguir la fuerza necesaria para separarse de la mariposa y aletear, tambaleante, hasta posarse en el suelo sin romper nada.

-¡Basta, basta! –la zarandeó al prever que ella continuaría pese a que él no podía con tanta efusividad. Y aunque la detuvo, ella parecía aún muy muy feliz.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento. –dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Pronto recuperó la compostura, pero emanando emoción por cada poro de su cuerpo. –Entonces dime, ¿quién es?

-¿Quién es, qué? –cuestionó extrañado. Aunque en el fondo, un cosquilleo revoloteó en su estómago y sintió sus mejillas arder. Pero si Gypsy lo notó no lo reveló. Ella se limitó a arquear de manera sugerente las cejas.

-¡No, no! ¡N-No! –empezó a negar apresuradamente. -Te equivocas. ¡Es por mera curiosidad!

Pero era obvio que ella había dejado volar a su imaginación, pues no le prestaba atención y un brillo nació en sus pupilas.

-Olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo? No importa, en realidad. Creo que lo mejor será que me retire… ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué haces?! –pero era tarde para replicar, Gypsy lo había obligado a sentarse en un taburete hecho con varios objetos encontrados al azar durante sus viajes. Este, sintiéndose expuesto, escondió el rostro en sus manos.

El silencio reinó hasta que la mariposa pronunció lo que llevaba semanas negando.

-Es Slim, ¿cierto? Lo quieres.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás demente! Vamos, suena ridículo. Slim y yo somos amigos. ¡AMIGOS! Además, ambos somos machos. Y más a mi favor, ¡él es un palo! Ni siquiera es un insecto como yo, una mariquita, es sólo una escoba con ojos. ¡Qué locuras dices!

Pero sus argumentos tan sólo hicieron que ella soltara un chillido emocionado.

-¡Oh, Francis! ¡Es él, es él! Lo quieres. –aplaudió animada, recibiendo a cambio una mirada incrédula a cambio. – Siempre lo supe, sí. Manny perdió, ¡y yo gané!

-¡Espera un momento! ¿Apostaste con tu marido por mi relación con esa rama enorme e inútil? ¿Qué clase de matrimonio es ése?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Nos aburríamos.

-¿Se aburrían? ¡No me digas! ¿Y qué apostó él, en todo caso?

-Manny apostó a que Slim lo admitiría antes que tú. –empezó a meditar. –Aunque Rosie dijo que él ya lo admitió, aunque jamás nos dijo cómo lo sabía o qué había escuchado. Y P.T. apostó a que un día de estos tú te cansarás de Slim y lo ahorcarás.

No supo si reír, llorar o estrangular a cada uno de los insectos que la mariposa había mencionado, tan sólo por tomarlos a él y a su amigo como tema de conversación en su tiempo de ocio. Y mientras la mariposa seguía hablando y hablando, acerca de lo maravilloso que era que Francis admitiera sus sentimientos por, según él, palo de escoba, él empezó a analizar la situación.

Tal vez sí le gustaba Slim, pese a las excusas que había dado anteriormente. Aunque sus especies fueran diferentes, eso no importaba.

Manny y Gypsy, sólo por mencionar una experiencia cercana, eran el claro ejemplo de que el amor no conocía de especies. Ellos eran felices, pese a ser mariposa y mantis religiosa respectivamente. Era una maravillosa relación, según ella. Él no decía mucho, pero era claro que no podría vivir tranquilo si ella corría peligro.

Y si eran machos tampoco importaba. Dada la reciente modificación de conceptos que antes se consideraban un tabú, cada quien tenía la libertad de escoger a la pareja que quisiera. Aún si no era de su misma especie y fuera cual fuere el sexo de ésta.

Entonces, sabiendo todo eso demás, ¿por qué se negaba a aceptarlo? ¿Era porque, precisamente, Slim era su amigo? Sí, su mejor amigo si lo pensaba bien. En él confiaba plenamente y ambos se complementaban a la perfección.

-… y yo te ayudaré. ¡Sí, ya lo verás! En menos de diez pasos, lo tendrás a tus pies. Será fantástico. –terminó la mariposa mientras sonreía ampliamente, aleteando nuevamente.

Francis sonrió divertido, aunque sin estar del todo convencido. ¿Y si estaba confundido, y por ese error suyo, su amistad con Slim jamás volvía a ser lo mismo? No podía permitirse eso, sería imperdonable.

Pero entonces, si él no sentía lo mismo lo comprendería. Y todo seguiría su curso normal. No habría incomodidades, no con él. Entonces, con ese último pensamiento alentador –más forzado que nada- asintió.

-Bien, ahora que lo has aceptado tan sólo nos quedan nueve pasos.

¿Contaba el hecho de que no lo había aceptado por completo?

* * *

**_*Slim: Es Ramín, al menos así le pusieron en el doblaje latino. No sé si es el mismo nombre en España, pero es el insecto palo -aunque creo que ya lo mencioné arriba- Le dejé su nombre original porque creo que sería más neutral._**

_**¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado! ¡Nos vemos y gracias por leer!**_

_**Si te ha gustado deja un rw, si no te ha gustado deja un rw.**_


End file.
